Dark Order Acadamy
by HanaKazashima
Summary: allen is transferring to a new town and school and is a slight loner what happens when he meets and bubbly and totally crazy redhead and starts wondering is he gay
1. Chapter 1

**Second fan-fic, yay! Thank to everyone who are still supporting my other fan fic which will be updated soon X)**

* * *

><p>Allen looked around his new home, white walls and a cream carpet, How had he got the money to buy the house well thats a secret he would not share in his life, or so he kept saying.<p>

Once he had unpacked he fell on to the bed and smiled, this was all his, no-one elses just his. At the thought he smiled again, no-one to disturb him he could work to his hearts content. Or so he thought.

He got up and examined **HIS **house and saw there was another room that had bags thrown it and clothes draped across the bed, no-one had said anything about sharing a house cause that stuff was definatly not his, he stood frowning at the room as if it would tell him who was living there but nothing came to mind.

He walked over to his room after examing everywhere and repeatedly going back to the messy room, lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Mana, don't leave me please Mana don't die MAAAANNNA!"<em> Allen awoke with a start, it was that dream again always that one was Allens 'Father' he looked after Allen when His parents died mysteriously and when he began working at the circus.

As Allen got changed into his uniform, he thought of Mana and all the time they spent together, he made some toast saw the time and rushed out in a muddle.

Outside the big white building they called a school, Allen stood shocked "Its massive" was the only comment he kept saying as he was shown around, the woman showing him around was young and said she was the nurse there "Ok thats the end of the tour your class is just down the hall, come to me if you need any help" she smiled and Allen smiled back and walked to his class.

* * *

><p>Yay first chapter...<p>

Preview of the next chapter

Allen opened the door and all heads turned to him, there were whispers of "New boy", "He has weird hair" and "He's cute".


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to brightnight003 for reviewing the first chapter, Soz that it took a while but everything is happening and my mind is going blank so yeah… enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Allen opened the door and all heads turned to him, there were whispers of "New boy", "He has weird hair" and "He's cute", frowning he walked to the front of the class, only to be told to do a intoductory speech and answer any questions the class may have, he nodded and began "My name is Allen Walker, I was born and raised in England, I am 15 years old and I live on my own."<p>

He smiled, and the questions began to pile up, "What about your hair is it dyed?", "What's that scar?" Allen stood there and sighed, the typical questions and their typical answers he told everyone the story he had memorised from reciting time and time again.

Once he had finished the teacher told him to sit down and that he would be provided with a timetable and all the necessities, he sat and looked round the class, (being the smarticle he is), Allen was placed in a higher year group, and everyone he saw was older and most likely ten-times smarter than him.

As the lesson started, Allen felt many eyes on him and he started to feel very uncomfortable. He sighed and began to work, he put down his pen and smiled as the bell rang, collecting his stuf he walked out the room and intothe canteen, the food was calling, he walked over and began piling food up on a tray, once he had one of everything he payed the dinner lady and sat at a table that was nearest the door and the furthest away from anyone.

**Lavi walked towards the canteen and smelt some pretty awsome food, he walked in to be met by a massive tower of food, Lavi eyes opened slightly as he saw the person who's food it was, a young boy of about fifteen, with snow white hair, a small frame and a scar running over his left eye.**

**Whoever the boy was, Lavi knew he was just going to have to introduce himself and his mates if they ever turned up, just as Lavi thought this a Japanese boy walked towards him and a small chinese girl followed behind.**

**The Japanese boy frowned "What the hell is that?" He asked as he pointed to the tower that had gotten suprising smaller since Lavi had looked over about a minute ago, "It's food Yuu, don't worry about it" Yuu looked at him and frowned before saying "Don't call me Yuu!" And walking over to a counter.**

**"Nice one Lavi, Kanda's gonna kill you one of these day's and when he does don't think I'm gonna cry at your funeral" the chinese girl sighed and looked at Lavi before walking over to the table where the food tower had now vanished, and sat down.**

Allen looked up at the girl who had just joined his table, she was very attractive and smiled when she saw Allen looking at her, "Your the new transfer student right? I'm Lenalee and this..." she said pointing to Lavi "Lavi and Kanda is just coming over now" She finished her sentence as said guy sat down next to her, he blinked before saying "Where the bloody hell has all that food gone?" Allen stared in shock as he simply said " I ate it, what do you think happened to it baka" Kanda growled and began to eat his soba when he decided that a comment would be suitable here "It was a retorical question baka moyashi".

And with that comment Allen knew he would never get along with Kanda ever, Lavi saw the evil stares the two were giving each other and decided to distract the young boy and began a serious conversation " So are you gay or straight?" He asked, Allen just turned and looked at him, the four became quiet before he answered "I'm straight, and all I say is you are very forward aren't you" Lavi's eyes opened though it was the second time the young boy had spoken Lavi had jut picked up the slight twinge in his accent " Yor british aren't you?" He said and grinned.

Allen nodded and held out his hand " I'm Allen Walker by the way" he said and waited for Lavi's response, whichwas a casual high five. " Nice to meet cha Allen" He grinned before the bell rang and everyone went to class, " Laters little dude" Lavi called before vanishing into one of the classes down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry that it took so long to upload, been very busy, well I hope you enjoy this chapter and review this chapter as well please thanks X)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The rest of the day passed quiockly, moving from one class to another, as soon as the ending bell rang, Allen shot out the door and bumping into a very muscular stomach, rubbing his nose Allen looked up towards of said person only to be met with a long, dark ponytail and the scowling face of Kanda, who growled and lifted the smaller in comparison boy of his feet, their faces inches apart Allen deciding to give Kanda a little shock, took the initiative and closed the gap between them slowly raising his eyes to see the older boy's reaction, which to Allen's complete glee was one of shock as the young boy pulled away grinning, Kanda who had now regained his senses, shoved Allen into the lockers whispering "If you ever do that again brat, I will kill you, and not even the baka usagi will be able to stop me."

Tightening his grip he began to talk louder "Do you understand moyashi brat?" Allen nodded, and looked over Kanda's shoulder to see the bright red hair of Lavi, who was grinning and talking to Lenalee while walking towards them; he then saw the situation and began to lightly shove Lenalee in front of him using her as a shield.

Lenalee looked at the red head in confusion before following Lavi's gaze, she frowned and stomped over, "Kanda let go of Allen now, or else I'll call Tiedoll and make him take you out on a father – son date, and I know you don't want that do you, Yuu?"

Kanda frowned then sighed, letting go of the younger boy, he frowned again, slowly he whispered "You tell anyone about what just happened I will silence you personally" growling, he stood straight and stormed away.

Lavi looked down at the before him before pulling him into a massive hug, " come on Al, let's go to my house or if you want we could go to yours" Lavi grinned at the boy and burst into laughter at the confused look on the younger boys face , he continued to giggle as he put the boy down and left Lenalee to explain, to add to Lavi's amusement was the bright blush that had covered Allen's cheeks once Lenalee had finished explaining to him what Lavi was talking about.

As they arrived at the bus station, Lavi looked at Lenalee and frowned; the young boy clueless to the looks grinned and started messing around in his blazer pocket, just as the bus arrived Allen shouted "Found them!"

Both Lenalee and Lavi looked at him with utter confused looks, Allen grinned at them and ushered them into the bus, he paid the fare and sat down before explaining "I… have a knack for gambling, nothing special just poker, roulette, blackjack and many others of course" Lavi looked at him with slightly scared eyes before laughing "Good one and I'm the queen of Sheba" he continued to laugh as Allen pressed the button and the bus came to a stop "See you guys later unless of course you want to join me?"

He smiled as he said this and automatically Lavi was alert "Sure why not if you really are a gambler let's see what you've got" Allen shrugged and stood up, Lavi did the same and joined the white haired boy, while Lenalee stayed seated "Sorry guys but I'll have to pass, otherwise Komui nii-san will freak again and you remember last time right Lavi?"

She looked at the red-head who was nodding his passionately, "Come on Al let's go then" he smiled and pulled Allen out of the bus towards the slightly smaller than average casino.

Once inside Allen grinned and collected some chips before slowly choosing a poker table and sitting down while carefully placing his chips on the table, flashing his fake ID he placed his bets, Lavi who still stood at the door frowned before coming to stand behind Allen, who was grinning like a madman.

Two hours later saw Allen and Lavi leaving the casino with a large bag full of money, Allen still grinning and Lavi and what seemed like the whole casino in shock. Lavi slowly tapped Allen on the shoulder and simply said "Sorry Moyashi that I didn't believe in you with that, and on another note were you cheating?"

His eyes questioning, Allen who had stopped grinning turned to face Lavi, nodded and signalled over to him, Lavi leant over only to hear "Your house or mine?" Lavi's head shot up quickly and a light blush covered his cheeks, to which Allen laughed, and Lavi noted that it was the first time the boy had laughed and Lavi also noted it was a beautiful sound "Hey Al" he called, said boy turned again looking at Lavi with large grey eyes "Hmm?"

He asked and walked over to the red-head waiting "I'll give you a lift home after all Yuu-Chan decided to drop my motorbike off, how about it?" Allen nodded and jumped on to the gold motorcycle Lavi pointed at "You have to hold on to my waist now Al and I know that it may be hard to just hold my waist and not touch me up but if you do that I will crash, got it?"

Allen nodded again latching onto the older teens waist, Lavi started the bike and began the journey home, as he pulled into the new estate that Allen had pointed out Lavi grinned "Did you just move here moyashi?" He questioned, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Allen frowned and sighed before replying "its Allen baka usagi and yes I just moved here, why?" He frowned harder before the bike jolted to a stop outside the house "Well then welcome to the neighbourhood roomie" he grinned before parking the bike in the driveway, taking his key out the ignition and found the key to the house, opened the door smiling as he ran up into the room that Allen had kept looking into just that morning.

Allen just shook his head and walked in closing the door behind him, went upstairs and changed from his uniform and lay on his bed, and all of the day's events took their toll and Allen fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I have never written so much for one chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and if you have any comments please let me know and I will reply as well if you ask me to, well until next chapter byebye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! finally with a quite long chapter for me so please do enjoy. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and story alerted it THANK YOU! Especially to Nika Mari-chan (I can't remember if I thanked you last chapter sorry if I didn't), SoulEaterEvans who without I wouldn't of been able to write for another few weeks cause I felt really happy when you said you wanted more, Mukuro234 and alwaysstaygray.

Oh and I don't think I've done this in a while but Nothing of -man belongs to me although I wish it did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Allen awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast but mostly bacon, the saviour of all man-kind, Allen's mouth watered as he half fell down the stairs in only boxers "Lavi…" he called me, I turned to face him from the oven, looked him up and down and whistled "Wow… Sexy Brit" I smirked "Very sexy, I could totally just drop what I'm doing and take you to my room and eat you instead of this savoury heaven."

I continued to looking seductively at Allen, whose temperature had risen about twelve degrees and whose face was a dark red, he turned and looked away, suddenly he stopped "By the time I've changed there better be a large plate of food and if not then I will kick your arse so hard you would not be able to walk for the next ten to twenty years get that Lavi?"

I nodded and watched the young boy climb up the stairs "That boy has a nice ass" I thought then slapped myself, Allen was a friend, a straight friend who would kill me if I said anything and kick my 'Arse' whatever that was, then I stopped and thought wasn't that a donkey or something with four legs.

Then as if by magic I remembered the food and Allen's threat, filled the plate to the top and placed it on the table top with a glass of milk. I grinned and wondered if the Brit would get the joke, still grinning I watched said Brit walk down the stairs in a tight ripped t-shirt showing a slight six-pack and rocking abs, on the t-shirt was the name of a British band I guessed, I then moved his eyes lower to the tight black jeans that clung and left nothing to the imagination.

Lower still and my mouth fell open to Allen's feet, pale skin and petit feet could be seen with toenails painted black, only Allen could manage to pull it off, "Umm… Al shouldn't you put some shoes on you know your feet might get cold…" I looked down at the floor trying my best to stop imagining things and Allen giggled before blushing and also looking to the floor creating an awkward silence "Well what you gonna do today Brit? Cause you like only have been here for four to five days and we'd like to show you 'round town… We being Me, Lenalee and Yuu." I grinned as Allen sat down and began eating making small appreciating noises, he cleared his throat and asked "Me, I'll be showing myself around?"

I looked confused before I smiled "No not you, Yuu that's Kanda's first name and you don't want to call him that cause he will kill you" I paused as I thought "… Unless he's in love with you, but that will never happen, sorry Brit" I smirked while Allen frowned and stood up " Well if you're done making fun of me and your friends how about we go meet them for this tour you promised me?"

He smirked as he added "Oh and of course you'll have to buy me lunch, dinner and my midnight snack too" and then he walked out of the room with his head held high.

I frowned "Jeez Brit you really need to stop eating, like seriously you'll explode if you continue to eat" the Brit frowned and smirked as Kanda who sat opposite gagged.

"Damn Moyashi, just don't come crying to me when you're dying from obesity" Kanda grinned sadistically, Allen smirked back but as he looked up from his food his smile vanished, he stared straight and his eyes dulled, me, Lenalee and Kanda stopped eating, looked at Allen and then stared at what the boy was staring at, three men and a young girl were sitting in a booth just behind the door, they looked like happy family until the girl looked in our direction, her already large grin widening further "Allen! We've found you" she paused and looked into the booth "Neah, we've found him we've found Allen!" She ran over and leapt onto Allen cuddling into his chest; however Allen froze further as she clung onto him.

I looked over at Allen worryingly and touched his arm "Hey Al do you want to leave? Cause we can if you want to" Allen snapped out of daze and nodded, he stood up with the small girl still clinging to him "Road" he said finally, looking down to the girl who frowned and clung tighter, Allen frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder shoving her down to the ground and away from him easily, he turned cruel eyes to her and snarled "Don't touch me again you hear me Road, don't ever touch me again" his voice empty of his normal politeness, and then as if realising where he was, looked around before turning to me and smiling, "Lets go shall we Lavi?"

He asked with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door, as he went to open it one of the men turned and smirked while he waved seductivly at Allen and grinned at the other two men before getting up collecting Road who was now on the floor holding her arm.

Once he had got to her and picked her up on one arm, he threw her into the booth they were sitting in and walked over to Allen coming in very close and whispered something to him, Allens grip on my arm tightened and his face went red, as the man walked away he grabbed Allens butt, Allen went a darker red and whispered something inaudible, the man grinned again and was again going to walk up behind Allen when the man in the middle spoke "Tyki, you leave Allen be, you hear me? You hurt my nephew and it will the end of you" just as he said this Allen who still had a tight grip on my arm opened the door and pulled me out.

Once outside Allen stopped walking and turned to me, he was crying and pretty badly, he looked kinda cute but I could tell that the happens inside the shop had taken their toll on him, I pulled him into a hug then hesitated for a minute wondering what would happen, but to my suprise he hugged me back, snuggling into into my arms as he cried, people stared but I didn't really care, we just stood there and as I rested my chin on his hair, which smelt like lemon, he sighed and relaxed into my arms like a child, everything was peaceful until Lenalee and Kanda walked out of the store, Lenalee smiled and walked up to Allen, taking over hugging him, much to my disappointed.

So I turned to Kanda who as soon as he had stepped out of th door a cigarete appeard in his hand, he lit it and took a drag, before looking at Allen and asking "Who were they Moyashi? Your ex-boyfriend or something?" He smirked and Allen released himself from Lenalee's hug, anger now instead of sadness crossing his face, he walked over to Kanda and punched him, punched him straight in the face and then again knocking him to the floor, he wore the same dark expression he wore when he had hit the girl 'Road' to the floor, we stood in shock and from the corner of my eye I saw the group of them staring out of the window and smirking, however the one one who sat in the middle who had announced that Allen was his nephew and I had figured out was Neah sat quietly with a cup of tea, sipping it every now and again, I looked again at Allen who was staring around, more himself now but as soon as he saw them staring out the window he frowned and called anger in his voice "Lavi we're going home and never again am I excepting your offers again!"

He frowned again when I didn't move "Lavi" he said trying to sound calm but failing "We are going home NOW!" And this time I couldn't argue and followed him down the road thinking that when we got home he would have to explain all this and what was going on.

* * *

><p>YAY! Another chapter finished, finally, and I'm really sorry for the delay I've had exams and Hospital appointments every other week, and will continue to for the next few weeks so please be patient with me cause the next one will possibly take a while but hopefully like this one it will be quite a long chapter so please look forward to it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**WAAAAA I'm so sorry it's been ages since I last updated...I hope this makes up a little bit for taking so long...I might change the rating to m as I have some pretty good ideas for the next chapters which involve m stuff... I don't own DGM...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Allen stormed up to his room as soon as both he and Lavi got home, Lavi stood at the bottom of the stairs and sighed "What is going on Brit?"

He frowned, why was he worried about the kid so much he had only known him for three days, he groaned as he walked into the kitchen pouring himself some milk.

He looked at the carton and remembered what his parents told him when he was younger "Always drink your milk if you want to grow up strong and tall"he whispered smiling sadly it was almost the anniversary he thought.

He got out another glass and poured some more milk into that before climbing the stairs and knocking on Allen's firmly locked door "Hey Al' got some milk for ya if you want it" he smiled as the younger boy opened his door frowning "you gonna say it will make grow HUH?"

Allen shouted and Lavi backed up slightly shocked "No...just offering...see Im having some too" he showed Allen his own glass "See..." Lavi frowned "Can you tell me what's up?"

He asked looking at Allen worryingly, Allen frowned and replied "only if you tell me about the eye patch" Lavi visibly froze and faked a smile "Sorry Brit..that's the one thing I can't tell you right now...but maybe soon ok?"

Allen looked down and smiled sadly "exactly..." He said took the milk and closed the door.

Lavi looked at the again closed door and frowned, again thoughts of why he cared so much went through his brain.

He walked down stairs and turned on the TV and flicked through the channels lacking any real means to watch the programmes on the screen.

He yawned and stood up collecting a woollen blanket that was on the chair and settled back down with it wrapped around him, slowly feeling sleep take him to a happy place or at least he hoped it as happy.  
>-–-<p>

Morning came quickly, Lavi woke up and stretched only to see Allen in baggy shorts and a bare back at the oven, he grinned walking over behind him, wrapping his arms around Allen's neck.

"Morning honey~" Lavi cooed, rubbing his face into the back of Allen's neck grinning when Allen shook and tried to get him off of him, letting go Lavi looked at the younger boy and some inappropriate thoughts passed through his mind.

His eyes widened at the thoughts 'no..no..no..' He thought 'I can't do things like that to him...for a start he's a guy...and I haven't known him very long...and he's a friend...'

Meanwhile Allen turned around frowning and saw Lavi having a mental breakdown, sighing he placed the food he had been making on the table sat down and watched Lavi suspiciously but with slight concern.

He finished his plate of food in less than 10 seconds and began walking up the stairs before calling out to Lavi "You better change before going to school people may ask questions" he grinned slightly and continued up the stairs and going into his room.

ALLEN'S P.O.V

As I walked in to my room, which by now was spotless with every thing put away perfectly, I picked up a shirt and some skinny jeans and placed them on my bed.

As I sat down I looked across the room at the picture frame that sat on the drawers "Mana...this is ok right...to move on and make new friends...to fall in love...right Mana? This is right...I'll never forget you Mana...I saw Neah yesterday, he hasn't changed at all...none of them have..."

I felt tears on my cheeks and anger boil inside me as I thought of yesterday's events, then I realised how harsh I had been to Lavi, Lenalee and god...Kanda, 'I have to apologise to them all today even Kanda'.

I frowned 'he possibly won't even care...' I sighed and got changed, put on my shoes and walked back down, saw Lavi who had now ended up in a ball, I smiled and tapped him on the shoulder "Oi Lavi go get changed...or I shall take you gambling with me again"

This made Lavi look at me and regain some composure, he nodded and went and changed, when he came down he looked normal...well as normal as he could be and we went off to school.

By the time lunch came around, I was bored and hungry, the first class I had was maths and those formulas and I do not get along, I grimaced thinking of pi and circumferences of circles, completing the square and other stupidly named math problems.

Once I sat down with 16 plates of food, Lavi and the others sat down "Hey Allen" Lenalee said to me smiling, I looked at her waiting for the questioning to start but it never did "You never gave us your number did you?"

She asked me, I shook my head and brought out my phone "I hardly ever use it, the battery is normally dead but here's my number" I trailed off as I turned to my phone until I heard Lavi suddenly sing "So call me maybe" I looked up at him a grin forming on my face before I burst out laughing "Never...sing...again...mate" I said through laughter, Lavi laughed as well "why not my singing is amazing...did we tell you we were a band? I'm the lead singer!"

He laughed harder, and Lenalee hit him on the arm "we really are in a band just for fun you know till we finish school, till Lavi goes to be a doctor in Germany or something, I go to Broadway and Kanda...well until Kanda goes to anger management or jail... Which ever comes first"

She smiled innocently and Kanda growled "You're lucky I don't hit girls" he said glaring over at Lavi who had began laughing again "You think it's funny huh you one-eyed freak?"

Lavi looked at Kanda, all signs of laughter gone, he stood up and looked at me "You gonna come with me Al or sit here with them?" He continued to look at me and I could see that at the back of his eyes there was desperation and hurt.

I smiled at him "I'll come hang on..." I said goodbye to Lenalee and Kanda who only grunted in reply and went to follow Lavi who had ended up sitting on the roof.

He looked over at me when I walked over to him and he patted the floor next to him a sad smile on his face the entire time, I sat down and he wrapped an arm around me so he could pull me into a hug, "Just let me stay like this a while" he whispered as I felt my shoulder begin to dampen.

We stayed like that even after the bell for the lessons rang, we just sat on the roof, not talking until Lavi, coughed and I looked at him "I guess I should tell you about this now" he said to me pointing at the eye patch, I shook my head "You don't have to...I should tell you a bit about me...after all we know nothing about each other" I said quietly "Strange..." He began "You're like the one only I can call an honest friend..."

He sighed and looked at me nodding his head "so tell me about you then" he said genuine curiosity flared into his eyes, I nodded and began.

"I was an orphan...I was abandoned at birth...I lived in an orphanage until I was 5 when Mana... My dad took me in, he raised me to be the perfect English gentleman...you should have seen how I was before..I think I have a picture at home I'll show you that later... Mana had a brother called Neah, you meet him yesterday...he got involved in the wrong crowd but he always treated me well...but one day Mana died...he left me alone again...Neah tried to look after me but at that time he was constantly drunk or abusive in more ways than one...so were the others especially Tyki...he was..." I stopped and shivered as I recalled the memory.

I closed my eyes and went to continue but Lavi placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with pure sadness for me in his eyes "don't say anymore...don't remember anymore...please...for me", I looked over at him and he pulled me into another hug "I'm an orphan too...my parents died when I was ten, I only have my gramps..." He tried to grin "And he's a panda".

I looked at him with confusion "a panda?" I asked, when he nodded I shook my head a smile on my face, I was about to say something when I head the bell for the end of the day.

"We should be going now Al" Lavi sighed as he stood up an stretched, grinning I nodded standing as well I began walking to the door before Lavi called to me "Hey thanks Al...for coming with me and ummmm" he said scratching the back of his neck "There's a party at the weekend and I wondered if you wanted to go with me?"

I froze and turned to face him "A party? Are you sure you want me to go?" I asked him , I'd never been one for parties, Lavi nodded "Course I do Brit...I wouldn't of asked you otherwise...duh..." He grinned grabbing my wrist and dragged me towards his bike.

The week passed quickly, and soon it was the weekend and I sat in my room considering what to wear, "this isn't good" I said flinging some shirts on the floor, there was a knock on the door and Lavi peeked around it "Hey Al you ready we're gonna have to go soon" he said and looked at me sitting on my bed in nothing but boxers, he coughed and turned away for a second before walking in.

"You not chosen what to wear?" he asked not looking at me, I shook my head and he sat down next to me "How about these?" He held up some extremely black skinny jeans and a vest shirt "Actually theses would be perfect" he said grinning and handing them over to me.

I nodded and put them on quickly finishing the look with 40 holed DM's (they exist if you don't believe me google it) and we left the room quickly and headed off to the party.

As we got there I noticed it was a large house, and whoever lived there defiantly had a good amount of money, Lavi parked the motorcycle and walked to the door with me following behind him, the door opened before Lavi could even knock and a young looking guy came out the door enveloping Lavi in a hug

"You alright man haven't heard from you in months...how the new school?" The guy asked before staring at me "who's the kid?"

He asked looking between me and Lavi suspiciously, "A friend, a real close ce inside Lavi friend" Lavi replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in closer.

"Ok just make sure he don't nick anything alright?" The guy who was now beginning to get on my nerves said moving back to let us enter, once inside Lavi separated from me to go and talk to friends he hadn't seen in awhile and I wondered around until I came to a small table with two others sitting around it, each held cards and were playing poker I grinned and asked if I could join, when they said yes and explained the rules we began.

After a few games, some of which I won, and some of which I lost, I was drunk...well that has to be the only explanation for what happened next, I stood up and found the karaoke machine and chose a song, as I sang more people began to come over and listen and as I finished I took off my vest shirt and threw it into the crowd of people before staggering off to the kitchen.

Which is where I saw Lavi leaning against the sink grinning ear to ear, as I approached him he turned to look at me still grinning and slunk his way over to me "Hey Al..." He said slurring his words "I gotta tell you something man...I love you~" as soon as he said it he leant in and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm back, finally...Exams have finished and I have ideas right now so chapters might be more common and longer if I can I'd like to thank everyone for the comments as they honestly give me the spirit to write more so comments people and favourite it, I would greatly appreciate it... Oh this'd chapter contains slight smut...so if you don't like it you may not want to read it but do not complain as I have warned you... That's all except to say I don't own DGM.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Allen blinked furiously as he felt the olders lips against his, snapping out of his drunken status he moved backwards slightly before placing delicate white fingertips against his lips, he blinked again and looked at the elder carefully seeing the true disappointment in the one visible eye.

A sense of guilt filled Allen as he quickly turned and fled the room his fingertips not leaving his lips and for the second time in the last few days he felt his cheeks dampen, he left the party tears streaming down his face as he remembered Lavi's face.

He'd hurt him and he never meant to... He shook his head "it's only a drunken thing he'll forget by morning" he said to himself, he sighed and wiped away the tears as he sat down on the step outside the front door of the house.

His first kiss, taken because of a drunken feeling... Allen sighed again, his first kiss meant nothing to the other he thought as he touched his lips again, he frowned, for some reason he wasn't disgusted by the kiss and that was strange after all he thought aloud "I'm not gay...I'm straight or at least..."

He paused and shook his head "it's the alcohol speaking" he nodded to himself "yeah that must be it...that's why it's not disgusting...I'm drunk" he said closing his eyes and forgetting where he was he fell asleep leaving all his worries behind.

The next morning Lavi woke up sprawled across an unknown sofa, sitting up he looked around the room and recognised it suddenly "that's right there was the party...I brought Allen with me...he vanished...so I got completely wasted" he looked around again and couldn't spot his British companion anywhere.

Standing up he walked to the front door and opened it ready to leave thinking Allen must of gone home somehow, but once he opened the door and stopped on to something soft that grumbled, he looked down only to see his little British friend fast asleep on the doorstep, he smiled before crouching down to look at the other a lot more closely, he grinned slightly as he poked the others cheeks lightly making Allen twitch.

"just like a little rabbit" Lavi whispered taking in Allen's features, the long scar that was situated right over his left eye, his exceptionally bright white hair that glowed even brighter when the sun hit it, Allen was pretty much perfect in Lavi's opinion.

he poked his cheeks again this time making the other open his eyes the grey orbs shining even after just waking up "come on Brit...we better get home change and get ready for school thank god today is Friday..." He paused and looked expectantly at Allen who simply stared with dead eyes "wait...don't tell me you don't know that song"

Lavi fake gasped before grinning "well I'll have to sing it to you all the way home then won't I?" He grinned again and watched as Allen registered what Lavi just said before his eyes widened "you don't 'ave ta go through all the trouble mate" Allen spoke quickly his British accent becoming clearer as he stood up and cracking his back "oh but do remind me never to sleep out on a doorstep again..oh and never together drunk again...I've a stinking headache"

he complained moving to sit on Lavi's motorcycle "shall we go?" He called waiting for the driver to get on, Lavi nodded and got on quickly starting the engine and taking the two of them home.

Allen POV

"You'll never hear me say this again but why don't we just skip school today?" I said to Lavi as we walked into the house and crawling on to the sofa Lavi looked at me suspiciously "what's up Brit? You ill or something?" He asked moving to sit next to me on the sofa a hand carefully going to my forehead "you don't have a fever...so you're being serious?"

I nodded and swung my feet, dragging them back and forth against the carpet the friction slowly starting to burn the soles of my feet "it's just after the party..." I began suddenly feeling a surge of tiredness sweep over me, stifling a yawn I continued "well I just feel like not going to school today and..." I remembered the ordeal at lunch "after lunch yesterday...I thought...a day away would be nice...we could...I don't know go shopping or something...something to get our minds off the stuff we're thinking about"

I said carefully regretting my words as soon as I said them, but to my surprise Lavi simply grinned "it sounds as if you're asking me out Brit" he spoke quietly a playful grin on his face reminding me of the party and...the kiss...I looked away a slight red tinge on my cheeks "I'm...not...asking...you...out..." I murmured turning slightly towards him again "Yes" Lavi said no expression on his face, I furrowed my eyebrows "what?

I asked looking at him properly "yes...I'll go out with you...on this fine afternoon" his face broke out into a grin just as quickly as I turned away my cheeks going redder still "IT'S NOT A DATE LAVI!"

I almost yelled standing up quickly "I'll meet you outside then shall I?" Lavi called as I ran to fetch my coat that was hanging in my room "sure" I called back collecting it off the hook on the back of my door and coming back down stairs and out the door to where Lavi was waiting.

3rd POV

They walked into the arcade and a blast of air hit them as they continued through they decided they'd have ago on everything they could at least once, it was all a blur to Allen as everything happened quickly, he remembered laughing most of the time and even pouting once as he knew Lavi let him win.

"Dang motorcycles...dangerous things...no point to them" was all the other gamers could hear from Allen as he complained, Lavi simply smirking and patting the younger's shoulder "hey don't let it get you down Brit...I mean I drive a motor so you kinda see why I won..."

He chuckled at Allen's childish expressions as they came to a dance machine Allen grinned and looked at Lavi "how about a game?" He asked quickly slotting in a coin before Lavi could protest.

Lavi leant against a machine behind him watching as Allen moved perfectly in time and slowly got distracted by how tight Allen's jeans were and the perfectness of his butt, whistling lowly he shook his head, he wasn't gay or at least he didn't think he was gay but he had to admit Allen was hot...

He paused worried as thoughts that should not be described came into his mind, turning to the side as to not look at the other boy he felt a tap on his shoulder "your turn Lavi" Allen spoke through breaths the starting of sweat clung to his thin eyebrows.

Lavi swallowed, simply nodding and moving to stand on the machine waiting for humiliation...which came about 2 minutes later, as they walked out Allen was in stitches, almost bent over double from laughing so hard "you're really not a performer are you?"

Allen giggled standing straight as a loud noise disturbed a peaceful elderly couple sitting on a bench next to where Allen was standing, grinning sheepishly Allen grabbed Lavi and dragged him to the nearest food related store purchasing at least one of everything on the menu.

Lavi smiled as he and Allen walked down the path outside the park, sure his wallet was pretty much empty and well they were until Allen stopped and looked in seeing a giant big top right in the centre of the grassy area.

Allen smiled before tugging on Lavi's sleeve like a small child would do "Lavi...Can we go to the circus? Please?" Allen opened his eyes causing the puppy dog effect on Lavi who crumbled as soon as he saw Allen's face simply nodded and allowed Allen to drag him in "two adult tickets please" Allen said to the concierge who nodded and handed over the tickets and escorted them in to the seating area.

The seats Lavi noticed were exceptionally close together meaning that both his and Allen's thighs were touching, Lavi grinned a little to himself not quite sure what was going on in his mind as he carefully placed his hand on Allen's skinny leg, this received a strange look from Allen but he simply shook it off turning to watch the show.

Lavi took that as an incentive to continue, slowly he moved his hand up Allen's leg placing it on his thigh, again Allen turned to face Lavi who shrugged and whispered "not enough room for my arm sorry Brit" Allen nodded turning slightly back watching the show as much as he could while Lavi began to move his hand around his waist, his fingers slipping under Allen's shirt and grazed the skin lightly, receiving a small shiver from Allen, Lavi's grin widened as he felt the soft skin under his fingers, at every touch he got a reaction whether it be a twitch or a soft moan he could tell that they were affecting him too.

Looping his fingers into the belt hoops of Allen's jeans he began to lightly tug only to see a massive gap between the skin and the material wasting no time he slipped his hand inside and allowing the jeans to fall back into place, Allen squirmed giving Lavi looks but didn't go to bat him off instead Lavi saw a deep blush cover Allen's face and watched as the younger's hands moved to cover his lap.

This brought another grin to Lavi's face as he stood up a finger still looped in Allen's jeans and dragged him out to a nearby toilets stall, quickly locking the door Lavi smirked pushing Allen against the door his hands on the smaller boys hips as he leant down placing chaste kisses on his cheeks and along his jaw making the younger shiver.

Lavi moved back slightly "Are you feeling it?" He whispered before moving back to Allen's jaw his tongue lashing out making a wet trail to Allen's lips, meanwhile his hands once again moved up Allen's shirt up his bare chest feeling all of the detail he could

Moans escaped Allen's thin lips as he felt Lavi's hands move over his upper body and the cold air hit his bare skin "Lavi...why?" He breathed heavily his head moving to rest on Lavi's shoulder "because Brit..." Lavi began, ripping Allen's shirt open buttons flying around the stall "...I can" his hands moved quickly from Allen's chest down to his belt his long fingers expertly removing the belt and slipping into the younger's jeans rubbing the soft material beneath "So...you are feeling it huh Brit?" Lavi grinned slightly as he heard the younger's breathing got heavier.

"L..Lavi" Allen muttered "w-why?" Lavi bit his lip at Allen's question not knowing the answer himself, he leant back detaching himself from Allen and looked at the floor "honestly Brit...I don't know what's come over me" he mumbled leaning against one of the thin walls that surrounded the stall "maybe I'm still drunk or something" he continued as he leant into Allen again.

Allen closed his eyes as Lavi leant into him waiting for skin to touch skin, opening one eye as he heard a click he saw Lavi moving back "get outta here Brit" Lavi whispered not looking up from the floor "quick before I do something we both seriously regret" Allen nodded at this and slowly moved back, opening the door not giving Lavi his back and running out of the toilet blocks as soon as he could and turned the corner.

He stopped and leant against a wall his face flushed as he placed a small hand on his heart, which was beating exceptionally quickly even for someone who had just run, people walked passed giving strange looks as he just stared into space with his hand on his heart.

Why? Why must it always be him? How could he go home and share a house with someone who had just done that to him? Question after question went through his mind as his feet took him to the only place he knew well by the time he was himself again he had managed to open the door, climb the stairs, walk into his room and lay down.

He sighed and reached for his phone texting the second closest person to him and even the third...

_To Lenalee, Kanda_

_Uhhh, I need some advice..._  
><em>Allen<em>

_Sent 16:45_

_From Lenalee_

_What's up Al? You alright?_

_Sent 16:55 _  
><em>Seen 16:56<em>

_From Kanda_

_What do you want kid? I'm busy...wait how did you even get this number?_

_Sent 16:47_  
><em>Seen 16:51<em>

_ To Lenalee_

_Well...I'm healthy...but my mind not so much_

_Sent 17:01_

_To Kanda_

_Lenalee gave it to me and I just need some simple advice_

_Sent 16:56_

_From Kanda_

_Get to it brat I haven't got all day..._

_Sent 16:56_  
><em>Seen 16:57<em>

_To Kanda_

_Lavi...he uhhh did some things..._

_Sent 16:59_

_From Kanda_

_What kinda things? Wait...you don't mean he touched you?_

_Sent 17:00_  
><em>Seen 17:00<em>

_To Kanda_  
><em>Yeah he did, and then he stopped and said he was drunk...<em>

_Sent 17:01_

_From Kanda_  
><em>Where are you brat? Tell me and I'll be there in a few minutes<em>

_Sent 17:01_  
><em>Seen 17:02<em>

_To Kanda _  
><em>I'm at home...you don't have to come <em>

_Sent 17:02_

_From Kanda_  
><em>Right...and I'll be there whether you like it or not brat...<em>

_Sent 17:03_  
><em>Seen 17:04<em>

_To Kanda _  
><em>Fine <em>  
><em>Sent 17:09<em>

Allen sighed and stood from his bed when he heard the door being pounded on "I'm coming Kanda...hold on" he called monotonously as he walked over to open the door only to be shoved aside lightly as the elder came in sat down and patted the seat next to him "hurry up and tell me what happened brat and I want all the details" Kanda said his expression blank as Allen went and sat down, beginning the story.

* * *

><p>So...what did you guys think? There may be more Kullen, however if you don't want any please let me know and I'll go with the majority vote...oh and if the 'smut' to you isn't smut I apologise but that's possibly as far as it will go unless I get someone to write in the smut for me... Which again I can just let me know...yeah that's all from look please look forward to my next chapter<p>

Hana~


End file.
